Lacking Normality
by EEevee
Summary: [challenge fic] Ritsuka thinks he might be getting a bit of normal in his life, but not all surprises are as pleasant you originally think they might be. Rated T to be safe for mild, underlying themes and one lone cuss word


Title: Lacking Normality

Author: Eeevee

Genre: General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: ;.; I want a Soubi for my own personal :cough: use. Unfortunately (for me) I don't have a real human-dog (just a dog-dog) and I don't own loveless. Nor am I getting anything out of this except sadistic enjoyment that there's another challenge down!

Ritsuka pawed the phone absentminded. What he really wanted to do was flip it open and hit the well-worn button to Soubi.

But…

But Soubi had abandoned him in favor of some college pursuit. True, he would be back a little later in the evening, but that still meant he wasn't at Ritsuka's beck and call. Not that his promises were worth much, something he proved time and time again. Still, the boy couldn't help but feel… well, it wasn't _love_. He didn't _love _Soubi. Or at least not in that way.

A loyalty? Devotion? Possession?

Was Soubi really his?

Or did Ritsuka share the man with his dead older brother?

Somehow, as time had gone on, he began to forget about Seimei. His thoughts were no longer filled with 'Seimei would do this' or 'wouldn't Seimei find this interesting.' Now they were like 'where's Soubi' and 'I wonder what Yuiko is doing today.' Normal thoughts. His shrink thought he was making some progress and encouraged him to go out and 'play.' As if he knew the meaning.

Bored, he decided to go to the park. Any place was better than that dark hole he called home. That hole with the monster that lurked in it, waiting to catch and berate him for her loss. Did she think that she was the only one affected by Seimei's death? Maybe she had been the one who changed and not him. Maybe he was the real Ritsuka and the previous one was just a happy, carefree facsimile.

"Ritsuka."

Confused, he turned around. The street was fairly empty. Odd since it was a Saturday but not unheard off. Especially since most families were out enjoying the events around the town. His sensitive black ears twitched again, seeking a familiar sound. It wasn't as though many people knew his name. The kids at school were wary and scared of him, probably due to his 'attitude,' and all but one of his teachers were more than happy to forget him as long as he stayed quiet and out of the way. It was an arrangement that suited him just fine.

"Ritsuka."

"Seimei?" Okay, he had lost it. Whatever progress he was making was blown away. Now he was hallucinating the deep, mellow voice of his older brother. Perhaps he had gotten better just to take a nosedive into insanity. He didn't believe in ghosts.

"Ritsuka."

The voice came from above. How unnervingly fitting.

"What's wrong Ritsuka? You seem to think I'm a ghost or something." Seimei jumped down from the low roof. His shoes hit the pavement almost soundlessly. As he straightened, Ritsuka jumped back in surprise. Seimei was almost exactly how he remembered him. Dark, fitting clothing with a confident air and shaggy black hair. It was a bit longer now, but that didn't subtract from his image, it only enforced it.

"But—but!" Ritsuka stuttered as the ghost stalked towards him with grace.

A much larger hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it to a toned chest. Ritsuka could feel the heat beneath his fingertips and the steady pulse of a heartbeat.

Seimei… was alive?

"Seimei? Seimei!" The younger boy threw himself forward in a gesture he had thought was dead to him. His skinny arms linked around Seimei's midsection and he hung there for a moment. "You're real." He marveled.

"Yes, I was never murdered."

"But… has this been a dream? Will the real Ritsuka come out now and say peek-a-boo?" Ritsuka murmured in confusion, shaking his head. "Why? Why did you disappear? Do you know how miserable my life has been since you left? Mom… mom…"

Seimei wrapped his arms around he small, shaking shoulders and whispered in Ritsuka's ticklish ear, "They had to think I was dead." He brushed a finger across Ritsuka's cheek, taking careful note of the bandage that covered some cut or other, and continued, "Did you not enjoy time with my guard dog? He is the best I could find."

"Soubi!"

"Yes, Soubi."

"Why did you leave _him_. All I wanted was you." Ritsuka protested, burying his face in the older man's chest.

Seimei didn't answer. Instead he said evenly, "Good evening, Soubi."

"Master." The blond dipped his head in cool acknowledgement. Ritsuka noted he didn't seem surprised to see Seimei still alive. Ooo, that bastard. He was keeping secrets again!

"Ritsuka, did Soubi not do as I told him? Did he not protect you like he was supposed to? If so, I will have to punish him. So tell me the truth." There was a cold note in Seimei's voice, one that Ritsuka had never heard out of his brother's mouth before. It chilled and scared him. It was as if… as if Soubi was an animal and not a person at all. But Seimei was usually kind to even animals.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Soubi watched over me." Ritsuka frantically dug to find the phone and show it as evidence. He didn't want to get Soubi hurt. "He was really good!"

Soubi, like a whipped dog, had his eyes averted to the ground, looking like he expected the worst. When Ritsuka came to his defense he flinched slightly and a gurgle softly trickled out between his parted lips.

Ritsuka looked between them before throwing himself before Soubi with his arms out in some futile gesture. Laying his ears back, he glared up, "You can't hurt Soubi; I won't let you."

Soubi jerked back but Seimei smiled, "You're still quite kind, even after fighting. I had hoped you would take better care of my pet in my absence. Soubi, did you not tell Ritsuka how to treat you? Did you think yourself _better_ after I left, hmm? An attitude like that shouldn't be tolerated."

"I did, Master."

"Then you dare to lay the blame on my little brother? How distasteful and cowardly, Soubi. You know better." Before Ritsuka could move Seimei had passed him and struck Soubi across the cheek. The noise alone was enough to make Ritsuka lay back his ears but just seconds after the strike a blue-black bruise was starting to form. It infested the healthy skin leaving blotches and tenderness behind. Even so, no sound came from Soubi. He didn't even move his head. "Your bold crassness is not what I expected on my return. It seems you need to be retrained if you're going to be suitable as my Fighter."

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master what?"

"I will gladly accept any punishment you deem fit for my transgressions." Soubi said firmly.

"That's more acceptable. Ritsuka, I cannot go home." Seimei petted his head gently, not even glancing at Soubi. "I have a hotel room in the city, but I think it's better that you don't know it. Instead, I'll give you my number. This way you can contact me if you need me. My pet, however, I think he needs to come with me; you've spoilt him."

"I have questions!" Ritsuka said desperately. He almost felt like stomping his foot and bawling. Seimei had to listen to him! He had to answer him! He just didn't understand what was going on. "I need the answers! I'm so confused Seimei!"

"You will receive answers, but not now."

"When then?" This time he did stomp not caring how childish it looked. Soubi almost spoke, but caught himself. It was clear that he was afraid of Seimei somehow. Ritsuka never thought Soubi would be afraid of anything, let alone his beloved older brother.

Seimei turned and bent down so he was level with Ritsuka. Grabbing his little brother's head gently, he pressed their foreheads together. Ritsuka tried to squirm away. He didn't want to be cuddled; he wanted answers!

"Soon." Seimei repeated, this time leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Ritsuka's lips, "Soon."

A/N: oh yes, I primed this just right to answer all the questions left open in the anime… yet I was devilish and ended it there. Or lazy. :sigh: how _troublesome_, eh J? Yup, you can guess what I'm working on next (I'm waiting for the hospital episode to do the GB). But at least let me finish YnM. I mean, I'm on 12! Finally. And you know I just broke two of my rules to write this: no one under the age of 15 and no incestual mentions.


End file.
